


Oneshots: Perversion of Canon

by AGORAPHOBIQ



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Constructive Criticism Welcome, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Missionary Position, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AGORAPHOBIQ/pseuds/AGORAPHOBIQ
Summary: Title sums it up. A collection of oneshots that pervert canon events of Dangan Ronpa to make them sexual. This is basically just me practicing writing smut.Will update tags as more is added.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Maizono Sayaka
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Oneshots: Perversion of Canon

The knife was tucked inside the nightstand. 

The doorplates were switched. 

All Sayaka could do now was wait. 

She could not deny that she was nervous. Anyone would be. Someone was going to die tonight, and if she messed up, then it might be her. But there was another reason, too. 

Idols had their sexual lives rigidly controlled and restricted. Most of the time, they weren’t allowed to have public romantic relationships, even if there was no sex involved. Sayaka knew of a few girls who broke those rules-- some of them got away with it, but many of them were outed. For all of the stereotypes about girls being gossipy, when it came to sex, boys were undoubtedly worse. It took minimal prodding-- maybe a challenge to his masculinity, or a man who claims to have had more lays-- for a male to list off all of the women he’s slept with, illicit or otherwise. So Sayaka never risked it. 

Oh, but why worry about it now? She knew it was irrational; ideally, he’d be dead before morning, anyway. What did his opinion of her matter? But she couldn’t help it. Such fears of this nature were often irrational, and telling yourself that often did little to assuage them. 

At the moment she took a deep breath, she heard a solid knock on the door. Checking the time, she noticed he was a few minutes late, despite being literally just down the hall. 

Cracking open the door just barely enough to peep through, she saw him standing there. 

“Yo!” his demeanor was hardly suited for the situation that all of them were in. A bright, youthful smile spread across his face as she ushered him inside. 

“Hi, Leon.. I’m glad you made it.” 

“Not like I have a whole lot goin’ on..” he shrugged. True, and yet despite that, he was still late. Ultimately it made little difference, but Sayaka couldn’t help but be a bit annoyed, having been accustomed to an industry where punctuality was of utmost importance. Shouldn’t he be, too? Wasn’t he into music? Oh, whatever. He wouldn’t have the time to learn that lesson. 

“So, uh..” Leon looked around the room. It was rather bland: functional, practical, and having most of the same furnishings. That made sense, he thought. These were dorms, after all. But wouldn’t an idol have a room that was a little more.. ritzy? Weren’t idols all about glitz and glamour? There was hardly a decoration in sight. It was rather disappointing for Leon, who was almost entirely style and devoid of substance. “What did you want?”

“I just wanted to talk to you.” Sayaka smiled. Leon couldn’t help but marvel at what a pretty girl she was. Her smile itself looked genuine, but her eyes.. Looked off, somehow. 

“Me..?” he couldn’t imagine why. They’d hardly spoken to each other. Wouldn’t she be more comfortable with a girl? Weren’t Aoi and Sakura holed up together? It’s not that he necessarily minded talking to her, but he didn’t think he was exactly the comforting type. 

“I just.. don’t know who to turn to..” it was time to muster up some tears. It wasn’t hard. Being able to cry on command was a useful skill for any idol, and she’d had practice. Honestly, it wasn’t _entirely_ an act. This really was a distressing situation. It helped to have some outlet for all of her stress. As the first couple of tears ran down her cheeks, the rest came without any coaxing, and light, controlled sobs filled the otherwise-silent room. “I j-just… can’t believe this is happening..!” 

Leon stared at her in horror. This was _exactly_ what he’d been afraid of. He felt bad for her, no doubt, but he wasn’t very good with such sentimental emotions. 

“Hey, hey..” he grabbed her free hand, running his thumb down her palm and over her wrist. Even in this situation, he could not help but notice how fragile she felt, even through her shirt. “It’s, uh… it’s gonna be okay..” 

He was well aware of how banal his words were, but even so, Sayaka looked up at him, almost appearing mesmerized by his poor attempt to comfort her. Of course, she would’ve done that regardless of what he’d said. He gently led her over to the table, sitting her down in one of the chairs there before taking one for himself. Sayaka would’ve preferred he take her to the bed, but this would have to do. 

“We’re gonna get out though. We’ll find a way,” he rubbed her hand some more. “We just need a little time to figure out how,” Sayaka almost instinctively grimaced at those words. No, she did not have the time. She could not wait. 

“Oh.. you really think so, Leon..?” she turned on the puppydog eyes again, blotting tears from her cheek with her sleeve. 

“Yeah, I know it,” this time he smiled. It was genuine, and that almost made Sayaka remorseful, but there was no turning back now. “I’ll protect you. Nobody’s gonna hurt you.” 

That one hurt. She wanted him to stop talking before she developed regrets before anything had even happened yet. 

“Leon..” she brought her hand down from her face, gently placing her fingers onto his leg. He was surprised to say the least, but he didn’t pull away. “I just want to forget about all of this.. Will you distract me..? Just for tonight..?” her fingers moved upwards, approaching his lap. 

“Ah.. aha..” he giggled nervously. Normally, his response would be resoundingly positive. But Sayaka was clearly upset.. was she really in the right mind for that? Could she really consent to it? She was the one asking, but Leon felt that he might have the responsibility to turn her down. Otherwise, she might end up regretting it. 

On the other hand.. Sayaka was a beautiful girl. Stunningly so, really. And an _idol!_ How many guys got to fuck an idol? This might’ve been a once in a lifetime opportunity! 

As soon as his mind started entertaining that notion, it was over. He was caught, and Sayaka knew it. She was a mind reader, after all. 

She closed the gap between their faces, pressing her lips to his. She was surprisingly forceful, pushing him back into the chair with strength not immediately obvious on such a thin girl. As her palms pressed into his thighs, his own hands gripped her delicate waist, running down the soft curve of her hips. She let out a tiny gasp as his hands squeezed her, pulling her in closer. She responded with deeper kisses, practically dripping with hunger. 

“Leon.. hah..” she broke away momentarily, fingertips grazing his face. “I want you..” 

Was this her idea of dirty talk? It felt oddly sentimental, considering they’d hardly spoken to each other up to this point. Leon was afraid that this might be a mistake, but he was not about to reject her now. 

She squeaked as he picked her up and set her onto the table. Relaxing his grasp on her, his hands slowly pulled up the fabric of her skirt. It was such a short, tiny garment, but the measured movement of his fingers made it seem unbearably long. Sayaka watched impatiently until he exposed her panties. Now that she was looking down at them, she thought maybe she should have changed into something a little sexier-- there was nothing wrong with them per se, but they just appeared a little too innocent for the situation: pink with ribbon trim, complete with an adorable bow at the top. Leon didn’t care, though. He pulled at the waistband, and Sayaka wiggled her hips to facilitate their removal. Once they reached her feet, she kicked them off elsewhere into the room. She’d have to remember to get them after this was all over. At the very least, it’d be pretty awkward if Makoto found them. 

With her undergarments removed, her immediate instinct was to clamp her legs shut at having exposed such an intimate part of herself. But that would’ve defeated the purpose of all of this, huh? So, she inched her thighs open, but apparently not enough for Leon. 

“Here,” he spread her legs open. “I’ll warm you up.” 

Sayaka watched as he knelt onto the floor. She wasn’t expecting him to go down on her-- wasn’t he just some fuckboy? What was he gonna get out of this? She was nervous enough to just have intercourse, but having a guy’s face directly between her legs was outright frightening. She tried to relax the best she could, which was, admittedly, not much. 

She watched him lean in, feeling his hot breath against her groin. His nose nuzzled the sensitive skin there, easing into being touched, as his fingers traced the inside of her legs. His arms wrapped under her thighs and hips, pulling her body in as close as they could come. With that, Sayaka felt his tongue, flattened and wet, drag up her outer lips, a little bump just barely detectable between them. Only now did she remember he had a tongue piercing. 

She was nearly certain that this was going to be uncomfortable, and yet, her distress melted away once his tongue met her body. Totally lost in the moment, she felt a warmth spread across her, and looking down to find this vulgar sight, the blush on her face became unbearably hot. Leon, picking up on her change in temperature, moved to focus on her clit, licking with a pointed tip. Her hand ran through his thick, red hair. She wanted to show him some reciprocity, but knew no other way how in this situation. Nonetheless, despite her awkwardness, Leon picked up on her enjoyment, and in turn quickened his pace. It was overwhelming for her, to have so many new experiences all at once. She’d never felt sensations like this before. 

His arms were already under her legs, and so it was easy to prop them onto his shoulders. She crossed them, locking him there as he worked at her. Little by little, she felt a tension growing inside of her, until it was suddenly and dramatically released in the form of spasms spreading across her entire body. She gripped his hair as tight as she could manage, but she could do nothing to hold back her moans. At least the walls were soundproof. 

Slowly, the spasms calmed, and her body was overcome with tranquility. Her mind was fogged from it, she almost forgot where she was and what she was here to do. As her legs unlocked, he leaned back, looking up to her sweat-dotted, pinkish face. 

"That was.. incredible," she whispered. Leon smiled at her, as if he knew that already. He popped up from the floor, his hands finding her waist. 

"Do you need a few? Or are you good?" 

"I'm ready," she needed no time to think about it. Her enthusiasm did not go unnoticed, evoking a small, cocky chuckle from Leon. They met again in a kiss, during which they took the opportunity to remove each other's clothing, starting with Sayaka's blouse, exposing her perky breasts. She reciprocated by relieving Leon of his jacket and shirt, allowing her to feel the toned muscles that he'd hidden beneath them. Far from the bulky build of Mondo or Sakura, Leon maintained a slender appearance while clothed, but under them, it was obvious that he had tremendous power. Her arousal was mixed with concern, knowing that his strength may prove an obstacle later. But at least for now, she could simply enjoy the sight. 

While lost in admiring the unbelievable physique of an ultimate athlete, she hadn't noticed him unfastening the button and zipper of his jeans. Taken by surprise upon feeling him at her entrance, she instinctively yelped, recoiling her hips slightly. 

"No? You okay?" Leon pulled back in turn. 

"I-I'm good," she took a sharp, deep breath, "Sorry-- I'm ready now," her voice was soft and breathy. It was completely unlike the clear, strong voice that she flaunted during her idol performances. Leon had a feeling he was one of the very lucky few to ever hear it. 

Still sitting atop of the table, Sayaka curled her legs around his hips, drawing him back in. He pressed against her again, and Sayaka's arm wrapped around his back while the other continued running along his chest. Her grip on him tightened as he entered her, accompanied by another moan. He hadn't expected her to be so vocal, but maybe he should've. Either way, he certainly wasn't going to complain. 

He hadn't realized how hungry he'd been for her until he was actually inside her. His thrusts began with a surprisingly quick pace, Sayaka's eyes squeezing shut as she adjusted to it. Although a bit painful at first, she soon warmed up to it, whining softly with each push in. Leon looked down at her to make sure she was okay-- those whines sounded a little too pained for his tastes. She smiled up at him, and he was momentarily reassured, making him thrust harder. Too hard? Sayaka moaned again, her fingers digging into his back. 

"Is this a good or a bad sound?" 

"G-good! Really good," she whispered, sinking her heels into his hips. 

His smile was almost too much for her to bear. No, it was _definitely_ too much. Strands of orange-red hair had fallen over his face, a few sticking to the light sweat that formed on his forehead. A warmth had spread over him, staining his cheeks pink. His eyes sparkled, gazing at her like she was divinity itself. 

She was supposed to kill him after this. 

"Behind," she muttered thoughtlessly. 

"What?" he slowed down, eyebrows raised inquisitively. 

"Let's finish from behind, okay?" she moved to stand, and he stood back in turn. As her feet met the ground, she looked down, and naturally her eyes found Leon, focusing on his erect cock, blushing pink and pulsating with the rhythm of his heartbeat. Seeing it for the first time only made her want him more. 

She leaned down against the table, perking up her ass as she looked back at him. Her hand reached down her back and hips, index and middle fingers finding either side of her outer lips and spreading her open. Leon felt his cock twitch, his own desire heightened at being presented with such a delicious sight. He'd already kept the girl waiting for long enough. 

He slipped inside of her again, starting with slower movements than before, but rapidly increasing his pace soon thereafter. Her hands laid flat on the table as he pounded her, and Leon took notice. He didn't mind doing it from behind: her long, silky hair and the slender curves of her back were a nice view in their own right, but there was certainly a much more intimate aspect to their previous position. Determined to get a bit of that back, he reached for her hands, pressing down on them as the tension in his body built. 

Sayaka, however, had changed positions to avoid that sentimentality. When she felt his fingers meet hers, she turned halfway back. 

"Hold them back--" she squeaked, voice undulating with his thrusts. "Hold my arms back." 

Leon was surprised to get such a request from a seemingly innocent girl, but he supposed the fact that this was happening in the first place was proof enough that she was not as innocent as she seemed. If she wanted that, then he'd give it to her. 

His hands ran up to her wrists and jerked them back, giving him total control over her body. It was not what he'd been hoping for when he went for her hands, but god, this might've been better. He felt himself stiffen inside of her, tightening his hold on her wrists. Her moans became louder, and it was enough to send him over the edge. With a final, rough thrust of his hips, his full length buried deep inside her, waves of pleasure running throughout him. Sayaka felt him pour out inside her body as he lurched her arms back. 

Once the throes subsided, he released her wrists, both of their panting the only sound in this drab room. He pulled out, only half-erect now, and Sayaka felt a warm drop of his cum drip out with it. 

"You liked it?" Sayaka asked as she straightened and turned to him. 

"Loved it," he murmured, nuzzling her neck. His expression was serene. If there was a time to do it, then it was now.

She placed her hands softly on either side of his head, gently tilting his head to meet her eyes. 

"Cuddle with me for a bit?" she asked, a shy smile on her face. "Please?" 

He would've accepted regardless, but rejecting her when she had such an adorable expression would have been physically impossible. She took his hand, guiding him to the bed, and he promptly collapsed onto it. Sayaka curled up on the opposite side. 

"I've never done that before.." she muttered. 

"Done what?" he asked, arms over his head. His eyes flitted shut, his breath still heavy. 

"Any of that," she clarified. 

"Oh, shit.." he glanced over at her. "That was your first time?" 

She nodded, a tiny giggle accompanying it. 

"Well.." he turned away, closing his eyes again. He tried to hide his smile, strangely pleased at being her first. "Hope it was everything you dreamed it'd be." 

Her hand crept over the drawer of the nightstand, pulling it open silently. Her fingers slithered inside, finding the handle of the knife. 

"I'm sure I'll never forget it." 


End file.
